firesyclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Lewis
Subcommander Alice Lewis is an Antarcian officer serving with the Solarian Federation Space Command Authority, and is the current third-in-line to the Throne of the Antarcian Royal Court. She's universally known as "Mace", her callsign from her days at the Sol Star Academy and was renowned for her explosive temper. She's in command of Task Force 622 of the Galactic Federation Alliance's Combined Fleet and flies her flag from her flagship, the strike destroyer S.C.V. Daring. Early Life Alice Lewis was born into the Antarcian royal family as the second princess and third child on March 27th, 1990. Her siblings are the reigning Crown Princess of the Antarcian Royal Court Shirlin Lewis and the prince Commander Terence Lewis. Her childhood was spent mostly within the walls of the Crystal Palace, but that did not discourage her from actively participating in sporting activities and later, the military. Education Over the protests of her elder sister, the reigning Crown Princess, Alice applied for admission into the Sol Star Academy in 2004. Due to her position and connections, no one dared to refues her application. She breezed through the Officer Training Program and entered the Flight Operations division in 2005, assigned as a gunship pilot to MIR-72 "Phantoms" Tactical Air Squadron under the command of then Lieutenant Major Commander Francis Nightingle. She served with exceptional excellence during her 2005-2009 semester years, topping the individual pilot scoreboard six times during that period. She graduated with honours and credit from the Commandant of the Academy for "brilliance in resolving problems" in 2009 as the commander of MIR-72, having assumed command as the ranking officer after both Francis and Squadron Second Hobson Charles Johnston graduated in 2008. Career Her first operational assignment was to MIR-23 "Night Owls" Tactical Air Squadron based out of Starport Roxanna, Neptune as part of the Baniea Expeditionary Force. However, she returned to Sol Star after 3 months of active duty to take up Advanced Certification Exams which would enable her to be transferred to Starship Operation. She graduated in 2011 and was reassigned. She was given command of the orbital defense destroyer S.C.V. Sapphire and it's crew, patrolling the space around Neptune's controlled zones. In early 2012 she and the crew of the ''Sapphire ''were reassigned onboard the state-of-the-art strike destroyer S.C.V. Daring, just in time to be dispatched in the Hunt for Maxus. She rose to fame following her participation in the race to redirect Maxus and the successful rescue of the survivors of S.C.V. Truth Seeker. During the course of the Deadwood Conspiracy, she was heavily involved in stopping the rebels' advance at the Battle of Crystal Hills. She was again involved in the Search for Radian with the crew of the ''Daring ''and they were the first ones to find the wreckage of the S.C.V. Radian. Alice saw action in the 2012 Christmas Apocalyspe and the subsequent Second Sol Crisis as the commander of the Daring, including the defense of New Soltapia and Roxanna along with the Battle of Venus. She was promoted and given command of Task Force 622 in preparation for the strike on the Galaxian jump gaet at Alpha Centauri Beta. Units under her command met with great success, destroying all of their targets and completing their mission. External Appearance As with her siblings, Alice has hazel brown eyes and honey blond hair. However, she wore her hair in a long ponytail unlike Shirlin, who favored a short shoulder length haircut. She's about 4 foot 9 with the characteristic very fair skin of royal Antarcians. Category:Characters Category:Lewis Family